


Shared Blood

by obviousAuthor



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, I almost feel bad Dexter really has no idea, Just Brian being creepy, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviousAuthor/pseuds/obviousAuthor
Summary: Brian fantasizes about reuniting fully with his dearly deranged baby brother Dexter.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Shared Blood

He’s perfect. In your mind, there’s nothing else he can be. Dear, deranged, _adorable_ Dexter. 

And you feel bad, you really do, like you never could for anyone else, because he’s so lost it _hurts_. You watch his little boat adrift in Atlantic water, a speck of white among the blue, and you think it’s awfully fitting. How miserable, it must be, for him. Without his Brian, his _Biney_ to guide him to shore. It’s okay, it’s fine. You’ve got him now. He just doesn’t know it yet. 

You’ll never abandon him. You can’t, you’re afraid. You’re forged together, in more ways than one. Born of the same blood, twin dark passengers born when the blood of that womb ran dry. 

In your medical training, you had learned of the woes of diabetic patients, prior to the development of injectable insulin. Had even treated a few, had listened with a faux sympathetic ear as elderly cripples enthralled you with the horrors of those days, of the starvation diets, all to stave off the disease that had taken their limbs. 

How fitting, it seemed, to your unique situation. Dear, Darling, oh-so-dark Dexter, sustained on fumes by Nurse Harry, barely kept alive, staving off his passenger, amputating his passion. Suffering alone, without the medicine he needed most. Never feeling passion, never feeling happiness, never feeling _love_ born of two souls joined as one. 

He will learn, you’ll make sure of it. For now, you have enough passion for the both of them. 

What he needs being blood, of course. In more ways than one. It’s okay, really. You’ll give him that. You’ll give him everything you can, and cut some throats to give him more. He doesn’t even have to ask. (Oh, but as you read that Craigslist message, hand finding your way to your belt, you realized just how _good_ it feels when he does)

Debra was right about some things, you’re forced to admit. Sometimes what he really ought to do is ask a dear sibling for help. 


End file.
